


Of Blood and Horns

by EvanIsADemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanIsADemon/pseuds/EvanIsADemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee reminisces about his moirallegiance before realizing that it came to a grinding halt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Blood and Horns

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I would really appreciate feedback.

Gamzee blinks and rubs his eyes blearily. He pulls his right arm over his wild hair, careful to avoid his horns, and listens to the relieved pops of his muscles. He rubs the back of his neck, stiff from sleeping in a chair. Sleeping in a chair? Why had he slept in a chair? He closes his eyes, massaging his pounding temples slowly. What had happened last night? Flashes of all kinds of colors come to mind. Painting? Had he been painting? He had dabbled with some art when he was younger. Yeah, he had done some mighty fine paintings of some horns when he was just a bit older than a wriggler.

Motherfucking horns man.  
  
"HoNk".  
  
He fucking loves horns.  
  
"HeH hEh"  
  
He remembers this painting of a purple horn he did. He spent all day on it, it was motherfucking perfect. He sent a picture of himself holding it to his best friend. Karkat had freaked out for some reason and was at his hive in less than 10 minutes, yelling and pounding on his door. Gamzee, puzzled, had rushed to the door and when he had opened it, a small canonball with fluffy black hair and nubby horns had hit him in the stomach and hugged him around the middle. Gamzee loves hugs, on all occasions, so he had happily hugged him back. 3 minutes later, Karkat had stepped back and asked him where.  
  
"WhErE wHaT?" Gamzee had said, confused, "I dOn'T kNoW wHaT yOu'Re TaLkInG aBoUt BrO, bUt LoOk At ThIs MoThErFuCkInG pAiNtInG mAn"  
He had grinned proudly and held it out in front of him. Karkat looked at the painting for a second, then at Gamzee's purple fingers. His eyes had widened and he had let out a big breath. Then Karkat had sunk to the floor and wrapped his arms around his legs, his head in his hands, hands on his knees. Gamzee's remembers tossing the painting aside (it had ended up being okay) and falling to his knees. He had worked all day on the painting, but that didn't matter, it was his moirail that mattered. He had wrapped his arms around the smaller troll and held on tight, stroking his hair.   
  
"I'm SoRrY tHe PaInTiNg MaDe YoU aLl Up AnD sAd" he had said. Karkat had jerked his head up in surprise, his face streaked with red.  
  
  
"I THOUGHT IT WAS YOUR BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS YOU STUPID MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT" Gamzee hadn't even realized that he still had purple paint on his hands.  
  
  
"Oh ShIt MaN. i DiDn'T eVeN rEaLiZe. I'm So FuCkInG sOrRy BrO"  
  
  
  
"WELL YOU CAN TAKE THAT APOLOGY AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR WASTE CHUTE".  
  
He had chuckled to himself quietly and wiped away the red tears and hugged his moirail for a long time. Red was such a beautiful color. Gamzee knew Karkat hated that he had red blood. When he was really upset, Karket would say that he wished he bled anything other then red. Gamzee would then tell him that he was motherfucking beautiful. What a miracle that his moirail had red blood. Motherfucking miracles man.

  


  
Gamzee was startled back to the present by the realization that he no longer had a moirail, he had been abandoned by Karkat. Then, instead of the rage he always felt when he would remember this, now all he feels is hollow. Gamzee opens his eyes to the same dark room. He attempts to stand up and feels something heavy on his feet. He squints hard at it. His stomach drops when he sees red. Red and black. Gamzee stumbles back, tripping over soft things in the dark. He finally reaches the wall and flicks on the light switch with sticky fingers. Gamzee stumbled back, worried. The light-switch is smeared with red and orange. With the lights on, he can now see the walls, the walls make him feel weird. They are covered in the word honk, written "hOnK" in a multitude of colors. He looks at the walls only, spinning in a slow circle. Every wall is covered in the word. He stops when he sees the original wall. Gamzee squeezes his eyes shut and holds his hands in front of his face, dreading what he will see.  
  
After what feels like hours, he cracks his eyelids and peers through the slit at his fingers. They are smeared with rainbow. He slides to the floor, head spinning, his back to the wall with the light-switch. Mimicking what his once moirail had done all those sweeps ago, he buries his head in his hands. Painting. Painting. Painting. He stays this way for an eternity. He knows he has to go over to the chair eventually. He shuffles in the direction of the chair, his eyes on the walls. His foot bumps onto something soft on the way over. He glances down- and quickly recoils. A head with horns like meowbeast ears and a bright blue beanie stares up at him with a green streaked face. Nepeta's eyes are wide and frightened. He clutches his head, hearing her screams  
  
"Gamzee?? Purrlease, stop. Gamzee?!! Please?!!!!!!!"  
  
Gamzee swallows the bile in his throat and continues toward the chair, the dread in the pit of his stomach growing with each step.  
  
He reaches the chair and he stands in front of it staring at the wall for gog knows how long. He finally musters up the courage to look down. He lets out a low groan. No. No. No. No. No. It's his pies playing tricks on him again, they do that sometimes. Thats what he is seeing. It has to be. He reaches down to touch the messy black hair, avoiding the little candy corn nubs. His hand brushes the very real and, as always, surprisingly soft hair of his former moirail, Karkat Vantas. No. No. NO. NO. NO. Gamzee can hear his screams in his head.  
  
  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY. GAMZ-"  
  
He draws back quickly, his hand flying to cover his mouth, drops of purple pooling in the corners of his eyes. He stumbles backwards and his foot nudges something else.  
Gamzee spins on his heel and looks at the floor, his eyes wild. He gasps and staggers back in horror. The screams in his head go silent and his hands go cold. Large bull horns poke out of this head. His heart stops. The neck is rusty orange. It's mouth is pulled back in fright and its eyebrows are drawn together.  
  
"g-gAM? wHAT DID I DO? i-i'M SOR-"  
  
  
Gamzee falls to his knees, biting his right hand, currently positioned over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sobs wracking his body. Purple rivers pour out of his eyes and purple blood drips from the hand in his mouth, spotting the floor with yet another color. He reaches his left hand tentatively toward his matesprit's head and gently strokes the hair in the middle of his head, he always loved his hair. He drags himself closer and gently wraps his arms around the head, drawing it to his chest. Gamzee's body curls around Tavros's cold head and he lies on the floor. Dead. They are all dead. He killed them. He looks blankly and the walls. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. Painting. There are loud, heart-breaking wails coming from somewhere. They are hoarse and gut-wrenching. He realizes with a start that the sounds are coming from his mouth, his throat is sore. The realization that they are all dead hits him in the bottom of his stomach. Gamzee lies on the floor, hand bleeding, hugging the severed head of his soulmate, covered in the blood of his friends.


End file.
